Pouches comprising detergent compositions and/or liquid compositions have been made in the past with film wall materials. Some of these pouches have been made in the past with a single hole in the film wall material as a processing aid to degas the contents of the internal volume of the pouch. Such a single hole in the film wall material has shown no significant impact on the solubility of the film wall material during use. Other pouches known in the art do not contain such a hole in their film wall materials. Regardless, consumers are constantly looking for better performing pouches for use in their consumer cleaning operations, such as laundering and/or dishwashing operations. Better performing pouches means shorter Rupture Times, shorter Dissolution Times, and/or complete dissolution.
One problem with known pouches is their relatively long Average Rupture Time and/or average Dissolution Times and/or their less than complete dissolution of their film wall materials, which results in the film wall material remaining after use. The remaining film wall material can attach to whatever articles are being cleaned making use of the pouches an unpleasant experience for consumers. Also, a pouch's less than completely soluble film wall material presents a disposal problem or task after its use as it needs to be discarded in a solid waste stream.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a pouch comprising a film wall material that performs better than known pouches, for example by exhibiting a shorter Average Rupture Time, a shorter average Dissolution Time, and/or complete dissolution and methods for making same. Further, there exists a need for a pouch made from an apertured film wall material and methods for making same wherein the pouch exhibits a rapid release of its contents under conditions of intended use. Further yet, there exists a need for a pouch made from an apertured film wall material and methods for making the same that does not compromise the containment of materials and particulate matter within the pouch during distribution and handling. There also exists a need for a pouch made from an apertured film wall material and methods for making same where there is containment of materials and particulate matter in the pouch during distribution and handling while maintaining a sufficient amount of Geometric Mean (GM) Tensile Strength of the pouch's apertured film wall material. Further, there exists a need for a pouch comprising an apertured film wall material that comprises apertures that are selected to effectively maintain containment of particulates (active agents) within the pouch's internal volume. Lastly, there is a need for a pouch made from an apertured film wall material and methods for making same that provides for release of fragrances and scents during storage and use of the pouches.